figureitoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Camel Milker
|season = 5 |number = 10 |image = File:EpiTen.PNG |talent1 = Milks Camels to Make Soap |talent2 = Invented Inflatable Gutter Cleaning Tool |previous = Lawnmower & Discovered Molecule |next = Trampoline & Vacuums}} is the tenth episode of season five of Figure It Out. It aired on June 22, 2012. Contestants *Tricia *Nathan, age 13 Panelists *Halston Sage *Noah Crawford *Ryan Potter *Ana Mulvoy Ten Game play 'Tricia' Tricia's talent is "milks camels to make soap". The only word on the It Board is "to". 'Round One' Prize: $400 gift certificate for Skechers shoes Clue: liquid soap The round begins with Halston and the clue comes during Noah's second turn. He gets the word soap and the round soon ends. Tricia wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Coleman camping package Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *Not a champion *Not a sport *Has to do with soap *Doesn't dress up as a sponge Secret Slime Action: hands in the air Clue: (they are sprayed with) milk Jeff explains the secret slime action and tells them that if one of them performed it, an audience member named Samantha would win a prize. Noah is slimed for the action, so Samantha wins a Figure It Out triangle messenger bag. Ana gets the word "makes." The clue comes during Halston's turn, but the round ends before they can ask any questions. Tricia wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: trip to Nickelodeon Suites Resort Recap Board *Doesn't dance *Doesn't buy things Clue: Julia draws a camel The round begins with Halston and she gets the word milk. The clue comes during Ana's turn, but they aren't sure of what it was and the round ends on Ana. Jeff tells them to give their final guesses. Ana's final guess: do you milk camels? An figures it out and two camels, a mother camel and her baby, are brought out. Tricia milks one and Jeff brings out her soap and reveals that Tricia also made lotion. 'Nathan' Nathan's talent is "invented inflatable gutter cleaning tool". There are no words on the It Board. 'Round One' Prize: Dynacraft 3 in 1 bike Clue: inflatable pool toys The clue comes during Ana's turn, but the panelists figure nothing out when the round ends. Nathan wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Peavey Viper guitar and amp Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *Not a champion *Doesn't do it online *Doesn't float *What do pool toys have in common Secret Slime Action: being a ninja Clue: cleaning supplies Jeff explains the secret slime action. Noah gets the word inflatable and the clue comes during Halston's second turn. She gets the word cleaning, which was also the word of honor, so Nathan gets slimed. Ryan gets the word invented before the round ends and Nathan wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Nickelodeon Suites Resort Recap Board *Doesn't race *Doesn't inflate boats *Doesn't clean pools Clue: Julia draws a bowling alley and points to the gutter The round begins with Ryan and he gets slimed, so Alfredo wins a Figure It Out track jacket. The clue comes during Noah's turn and Halston figures out the word gutter. The round soon ends and the panelists are given a chance for final guesses. Noah's final guess: did you invent an inflatable gutter cleaning robot? Ryan's final guess: did you invent an inflatable gutter cleaning ball? Ana's final guess: did you invent an inflatable gutter cleaning tool? Ana figures it out and Nathan shows them his invention on a small house and explains he made it in fourth grade. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five